


What If it Was Our Last Day on Earth?

by partings_and_memories



Series: wevember [12]
Category: ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Angst, Daggers, Gen, Guns, Infected, Knives, Not everyone dies, Plague, Post-Apocalyptic, Survival, Wevember, Zombie, Zombie Apocalypse, rifles, running away from zombies, this is painful i'm sorry, what if it was our last day on earth?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28239699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partings_and_memories/pseuds/partings_and_memories
Summary: It's the zombie apocalypse and you need to get outHyungu and his friends' final goal is to survive and get out of the city? Will they make it?
Series: wevember [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057574
Kudos: 4





	What If it Was Our Last Day on Earth?

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the heaviest angst I've written so far. It's painful to read (can confirm I cried a bit writing it)
> 
> So... Enjoy ig

Things have never been the same ever since the virus broke out. No one knows where it came from, although some speculate it was an experiment gone wrong. Either way, what’s done is done and all we can do is survive.

No one was safe as the undead now roams in every corner of every city. The government had managed to barricade all of the infected in one city. The only problem is that some civilians are trapped inside and it's almost impossible to get them out immediately.

It's the zombie apocalypse. And you need to get out.

Only a few authorities remain, helping those they can to get out of that godforsaken town. However, it's not easy with the undead roaming in every corner. Citizens have been told to protect themselves while the rescue teams try to get to everyone.

In the dry, barren lands, a purple-haired boy ran down the fields, a rifle in his arms. The firearm did slow him down a bit, but he managed to keep his distance from the creatures tailing him. He even managed to shoot two of them in the head.

Hyungu slipped into a narrow alleyway, keeping away from the zombies' path. Panting and sweaty, he crawled into the pothole in the alleyway, greeted by the scent of cooking meat. 

"You got anything, Hyun?" A tall male asked him.

"A few firearms and some meds." Hyungu sprawled all the things he scavenged on the old table.

Yonghoon walked over to the table to inspect what Hyungu had salvaged.

“These seem good enough. Once the sun goes down we can head to the gate before sunrise.”

“It’s not gonna be easy, Hyung,” Harin chimed in. “They’re everywhere. We have to move fast.”

Hyungu nodded. "I've scoured the area around here, we'll have to head west. It's longer, but there aren't as many zombies unlike from the east."

A blonde boy peered in from the other room, in his hands were some clothes and an axe. 

"I found these things in an old chest here. Probably the old owner’s stuff.”

“We should start getting ready. The sun’s gonna set in half an hour or so,” he said.

“We’ve been here for quite a while, huh?”

These boys were non-other than best friends, living life to the fullest and just looking out for each other. It was Hyungu who get them together all in the first place and it was Hyungu who helped lead them through the apocalypse. Despite Yonghoon being the oldest, the former had more experience and grit when it came to these things.

Their only wish is to make it out alive together.

“Hey, where’s Giwook?”

Now they realized it, the youngest was nowhere to be seen.

_Clang clang thud_

“Hey, guys.” Giwook popped up from the entrance, his dirt-covered face had a grin on.

“I got some food,” he announced, revealing a bunch of snacks and fruits. “There was a convenience store nearby.”

Yonghoon frowned and looked at him. “Why didn’t you tell us?” He asked, crossing his arms.

“I wanted to surprise you guys,” the younger shrugged.

“I’m just glad you’re not hurt,” Yonghoon huffed.

Giwook flashed a small smile, but Hyungu did not miss the expression before looking away.

“We should get ready now.”

\---

The boys all packed what they could. Some food (much to Giwook’s dismay) and clothing had to be left at their base. Hyungu looked back at it for one moment before climbing out of the place.

“Okay, the coast is clear,” Yonghoon whispered after peeking out. They slowly filed out of the pothole, staying wary of their surroundings. Holding the rifle he snagged earlier, Hyungu led them out of the small alleyway, treading carefully down the streets. So far there were no zombies in sight, they just had to stay quiet.

“Why does this feel off?” Dongmyeong muttered softly.

“A bit too quiet, let’s hope they’re just on the other side of the town.”

So far, they had no trouble getting to the end of the street. It was until they made it to a barricade. According to Hyungu, there were some zombies around that area, so they had to be more careful.

“H-hyung…”

_Thud_

Yonghoon turned around, wide-eyed and mouth agape.

“Giwook!”

Yonghoon dropped to his knees, laying the younger, who had collapsed, onto his lap. He pushed aside the Giwook’s sleeve, only to reveal a now darkening bit mark.

Yonghoon’s hands were trembling as he held the other tenderly. Being the oldest, he had grown closer to Giwook as the youngest. His tears were unable to be held back as they dripped down onto Giwook’s face.

“I-I’m sorry,” Giwook whispered through his hoarse voice. "I was careless."

"Dammit, Giwook. Why?" Yonghoon cried out softly. Giwook merely smiled, his hands reaching out to his Hyung.

"I'll be fine, you guys get out of here."

"Yonghoon-hyung, come on," Hyungu called out. You would think that he didn't care. The truth is that he didn't want to see Giwook in his final moments. It pains him, especially since he knows what will happen next.

"Hyung," Giwook whispered once again.

"Please… kill me."

Yonghoon swallowed down the bile in his throat. He knew that if he let Giwook be, they all would be in danger.

One boy for four people, or four people for one boy.

"I'm sorry Giwook." Yonghoon stood up, head bowed as he walked to the group. He can't kill the boy by himself. No, it's too hard.

"I'll do it," Dongmyeong spoke up. He was the last they would expect to do it. Dongmyeong had known Giwook the longest, being friends since middle school. He walked towards Giwook, seemingly confident, with the blade in his hand.

"Dongmyeong." Giwook turned to his friend, the final smile on his face. Dongmyeong smiled back, crouching down and holding the other's hand.

"Thank you for everything."

_Slash_

This was only the beginning of the journey. They're only halfway through the city. Who knows what they'll face next.

\---

They left the place with sullen faces. No one dared to say a word. The loss of their youngest had shaken them. They only know that they must go one despite losing part of them.

"Hyung," Dongmyeong broke the silence between them. "Why is it so quiet?"

Hyungu paused. He's right, it was eerily silent. His hand gripped tighter onto his rifle as his eyes swept the area. 

_Creak_

"Watch out!" The following events were deafened by the sound of gunshots as events were deafened by the sounds of gunshots in the air. Zombies suddenly came from a darkened corner of the streets, pouring into what was the empty streets. Hyungu lunged forward as he tried to eliminate the neverending wave, being wary of how much ammunition he’s using.

Harin himself brandished the axe towards the zombies, chopping their heads off and kicking them back. Yonghoon and Dongmyeong did a mix of either using daggers or guns.

Hyungu’s eyes swept frantically over the area, looking for an opening where they could escape. He knew they can’t get rid of all of them, they just keep coming.

It was when he noticed a house not too far from where they are. Perhaps they can slip in there and take shelter before continuing.

“Hyung!” He called out to Yonghoon, gesturing to the structure. Yonghoon got the message and led Harin and Dongmyeong to the house, blocking them from the zombies.

Eventually, they made it to the house, worn out and exhausted.

“It looks like we need to find another route,” Hyungu sighed as he plopped onto a mouldy couch. The owners seemed to have left the place and had left the town; the entire house is stripped down to the drawers.

“How far is the border?” Harin asked.

“If we move now, probably in half an hour if we have a car.”

It was like his wish was granted, Yonghoon rushed out from another door.

“I think this car can still work.”

It was pretty beaten up, but after a bit of Harin magic, they managed to get it working.

“Now we should get out of here and fa-SHOOT”

Dongmyeong hurled a knife towards a zombie who nearly got close to Yonghoon. They were careless. The zombies came in.

“Hurry hurry!” Yonghoon rushed to the car, aiming carelessly at the zombies. Hyungu managed to eliminate a few before jumping into the car.

“Dongmyeong hurry up!”

Yet the boy stood where he was, blade in hand and gun in another. 

“I’ll hold them off, you guys go!” He shouted over the groaning of zombies, fending off the gruesome undead.

“Are you stupid? Get in here!” Hyungu yelled. Harin had already started driving off, though moving slowly. 

“Please just go.” They caught the flash in Dongmyeong’s eyes and could tell he no longer wanted to move on. Of course, after he had ended his best friend’s life.

No words were exchanged anymore between them, but the unspoken message is there.

He wants to join Giwook

With a heavy heart, Harin sped up the car and left Dongmyeong, trying to deafen themselves from the shouts that marked his end.

Yonghoon sat there as still as stone, trying to let himself process the moment. They lost another one, another of their youngest. He knows he didn’t do anything wrong, but why is he blaming himself.

Hyungu placed a hand over the older’s knowing the frenzy of emotions he’s going through. He let himself be a comfort to Yonghoon as he let the taller male rest his head on his shoulder, tears streaming out.

The only sound that assisted them was the engine and the static from the beaten up radio. None of them dares to say a word. Yonghoon’s silent sobs were muffled in Hyungu’s shoulder. The boy didn’t mind, it was hard for him. He kept his eyes straight ahead, seeing hope for them ahead.

‘We’re gonna make it’ Hyungu thought to himself.

\---

“I think I see it,” Harin announced, pointing into the distance. Yes, they could see it. The gate was not too far away. Hyungu shook Yonghoon gently. The boy had fallen asleep after much crying. Now slightly rested, his senses sharpened as his gaze hardened to their goal.

“Ah shoot.”

A strike of misfortune hit as the car broke down. They had no choice but to continue on foot. Seeing no zombies around, they got out of the car vigilantly.

“There should be guards at the gate to help us get us to the other side,” Hyungu noted. “We just need to get there first.”

Yonghoon walked in the very back of the group, not a word coming from him. His eyes weren’t the bright, hopeful Yonghoon like he was; they were dull, dead even. It didn’t matter at this point to him, he lost two of his friends. He’s impressed how the other two managed to go on after all that.

“Hyung, you okay?”

Harin turned back to see the tall male, awakening him from spacing out.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” he said monotonously. “Let’s keep going.”

Harin slowed down to match his pace with Yonghoon, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“I know it’s hard, but they wouldn’t want you to be down like that. They would want us to go on and get out of here,” he said.

“How would you know? They’re dead,” Yonghoon argued.

“There’s nothing we could do about it.”

“If I just… stopped Giwook from going, if I forced Dongmyeong to come with us. If I just… If only I did something.”

Harin stopped, turning Yonghoon to face him before engulfing him in a hug.

“It’s not your fault, Hyung. What’s done is done. The only thing we can do is go on. It’s not good to linger on the past like this.”

Yonghoon gulped, his hands making his way to Harin’s back. A slight burden has been lifted, but Harin knew he can’t imagine what it’s like to be in Yonghoon’s shoes as the oldest.

They continued walking, a tense silence over them. Hyungu kept his hand on the crumbled building walls next to him, tracing his hands over them. Yonghoon kept watch of him from the corner of his eye. That was when he saw it. 

“Hyungu watch out!”

He lunged forward, putting him between Hyungu and the zombie coming out from an alleyway. His hand pushed onto the zombie’s head, shoving it back.

“There’s more of them!”

And he was right. More zombies came pouring out, making them back up. They were still too far for the guards to notice. Yonghoon pulled his pocket knife out, stabbing the zombie in the neck.

“Go! Get away from here! There’s not a lot of them, I can handle.”

Hyungu hesitated, not wanting to leave Yonghoon on his own, but the determination to protect his friends was evident, he didn’t want them near there anymore.

At least half a dozen zombies emerged from the shadows, all walking towards Yonghoon. The fire in his eyes did not fade as he got rid of them one by one. 

It was when he got to the last one who was more muscular. He grabbed it by the neck in an attempt to push it back, only for the zombie’s teeth to make contact with his hand.

“AGH”

It bit him. It had infected him and he knew it. Hyungu stopped at the sound, turning back to his horror. The virus is slowly spreading and Yonghoon stayed there, rooted in his place.

“HYUNG NO!”

Hyungu tried to run back to Yonghoon, only to be held back by Harin. He thrashed in the other’s muscular grip as he tried to reach Yonghoon, who had continued to fight the zombies.

“I’m sorry,” he could hear Yonghoon say.

“Please… No.” Hyungu stopped fighting, going limp in Harin’s grasp. It’s over. The virus will spread through Yonghoon and infect him in a matter of minutes.

The zombies were all dead, but at what cost when your friend is becoming one.

Yonghoon stood there, metres apart from them with a sad smile on his face.

“I guess this is it,” he said.

“Hyung, please.” Hyungu was at the verge of tears. Yonghoon had always been the one there for them, the one supporting everyone. Now he recalled it all: when Yonghoon had tried to buy them food, when Yonghoon had surprised them with many things like clothes or just affection, Just Yonghoon being there for all of them.

“There’s nothing else for me, Hyungu.” Yonghoon shrugged. “I think it’s best you go before I end up hurting you.”

“I’m sorry, Hyung.” Hyungu bowed his head. 

“No, I’m sorry for not being able to survive with you guys.”

The air was heavy. Hyungu knew they had to go on, but why is it so hard?

Is this how Yonghoon felt all this time?

“Goodbye, Yonghoon hyung.” With that, Hyungu and Harin made their way to the gates, forcing themselves to look away as Yonghoon ran the opposite direction, finally stopping as the virus had gotten to him fully.

The remaining two made it to the gate with no trouble, greeted by the guards. After a quick examination and a chorus of praises for being able to get there on their own, they crossed the border, leaving the treacherous town. Their friends may not be with them physically, but they could feel their presence with them.

Hyungu smiled to himself, a tear rolling down his cheek. It still hurts, but it didn’t hurt as much now that he had accepted it.

‘Thank you for everything’

\---

The moonlight shone through the crack of the curtains in the dead of the night. The young boy’s eyelids snapped open despite the time. His body was shaking as he sat up, recollecting on what just happened.

Zombies… Everyone dying around him… His friends…

“Hyungu-ya, you’re awake?”

It was him, standing by the door without a scratch. He’s okay. Nothing happened.

It was all a dream.

“Hyung…” Before he knew it, tears made their way spilling onto the bedsheets. The older male rushed to him, engulfing him in a hug.

“What’s going on?” The high-pitched voice of the second to youngest came from the hall as he walked in with the other two.

“A nightmare?” Yonghoon asked softly.

Hyungu nodded, recomposing himself before retelling the whole thing to the others. 

“It made me thought, what if it were our last day on earth?”

The question had brought the others to tears. It was something they would never think of. But now the image was planted in their heads.

What if it were our last day on earth?

Oddly enough, Yonghoon himself wasn’t crying, despite being known as the crybaby of the group. Instead, he showed them a smile and pulled them all together.

“So? As long as we’re spending it together it would be okay, right?”

They all looked at him. He showed no sign of crying, it was just the bright and loving look he always has.

He’s right though. There are no zombies, there is no painful end for them. Why should they be afraid? They’ll be together, regardless. That’s all that matters.

Perhaps it was the exhaustion from emotions, but they all ended up falling asleep on Hyungu’s bed, snuggled against each other throughout the night. The night was peaceful and they had each other. There was nothing to be afraid of.


End file.
